1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan module, and particularly to a fan module used in a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan module is used for cooling in a computer or a server. The fan module includes a fan with an electrical connector and a frame used for mounting the fan. The fan is electronically connected to a circuit board of the computer or the server. Usually, the connector is secured to the frame with screws, or is left hanging out of the frame by some connecting wires, and the connection process is laborious and time consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.